


Push and Shuffle

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Heartsigh [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Kinda, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: It takes a moment for Jeno to catch his breath, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck and pulling him flat against him.“Why have I never tried that before? Jesus, we need to do that again.” Donghyuck just laughs and presses a kiss to Jeno’s shoulder.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: Heartsigh [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240208
Kudos: 55





	Push and Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands and stream 127's album lol

“Just relax, okay? I’ll take care of you.” Jeno lets his body melt into the bed, completely pliant under Donghyuck’s touch. He trusts the younger boy with his life; he lets him know as much, pulling a short laugh from the boy. Donghyuck presses a few kisses into the soft skin of Jeno’s inner thighs, moving up and up until he’s at the base of the older boy’s dick. He grips it in his hand, pulling a small breath from Jeno’s lips, stroking it once, twice, then leaning up to press a kiss to its head. He suckles at the tip for a second, peering up at Jeno through his lashes, watching Jeno tilt his head back at the sensation. 

“Hyuck,  _ please _ ,” is what the older boy moans out, moving a hand down to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. Donghyuck decides to spare him for once, pushing Jeno down so he’s laying down instead of sitting, pulling the boy’s legs over his shoulders, and sucks him down in one motion. Jeno curses at the sudden feeling, bucking his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck just swallows him down like it’s nothing, his hands groping at Jeno’s thighs as he bobs his head. 

Donghyuck is like a pro at getting Jeno off, knowing just how hard and fast to suck, knowing where Jeno’s the most sensitive. He pulls off for a moment to dig his tongue into Jeno’s slit, lapping up the precum that’s pooling out from it, then sucks at a spot right under the head that has Jeno tightening his grip on his hair, the boy letting out a loud groan and a curse. Donghyuck likes when he gets like this, when the only words he can get out are his name and curse words.

He knows Jeno’s getting close from the way he keeps jerking his hips, unable to control himself. Donghyuck lets go of one of his thighs and reaches under the bed, grabbing a half-empty bottle of lube and slicking up two fingers. He sucks hard at the tip of Jeno’s dick and presses a finger into him at the same time. He doesn’t even think Jeno realizes that there’s a finger in him, the boy so overwhelmed by Donghyuck sucking him off so well. He quickly presses a second finger inside and, this time, Jeno jerks his hips at the feeling. Donghyuck crooks his fingers  _ just  _ right and Jeno let’s out a scream as he comes into Donghyuck’s waiting mouth. 

The younger boy keeps suckling at his dick until Jeno whines about being sensitive, nudging at Donghyuck’s shoulder to move him away. Donghyuck moves Jeno’s legs from around his shoulders, massaging at the boy’s calves before moving up to drape his body over Jeno’s heaving one. It takes a moment for Jeno to catch his breath, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck and pulling him flat against him. 

“Why have I never tried that before?  _ Jesus _ , we need to do that again.” Donghyuck just laughs and presses a kiss to Jeno’s shoulder. 


End file.
